


Feel my heart

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: Reader suffers from panik attacks. Shane tries to give some comfort...





	Feel my heart

# Feel My Heart (Shane Walsh x Reader)

 

Some of the women were preparing dinner in the kitchen.

You were sitting in the adjoining living room cleaning some guns. Shane asked you to do this because he by now knew that you couldn’t cook or bake. Since he was a very attentive guy he charged you with this task so you didn’t have to feel totally useless.

He knew that you had some issues in dealing with anxiety attacks when you had not enough distraction.

Since he found you and you joined the group Shane felt responsible for your well being. You didn’t know exactly why he was so involved but you were thankful for his caring behaviour and constant support.

At the beginning it felt like you suddenly got a big brother but soon you felt that there was more. From your side at least.

Your feelings towards him changed in a very short time and you often caught yourself having tender and sometimes sensual thoughts about him.

You didn’t know what he felt or if he felt something at all but you certainly knew that he cared for you a lot .

Cleaning the weapons was the perfect job for you.

You loved structured working because it calmed your nerves and kept your mind in order.

There was a certain order in which you had to dismount the guns and piece them together again.

This was a good work.

_Structure. Order. Calm._

The next moment you felt a stinging pain in your ears, followed by an explosive pressure in your chest that paralyzed your limbs.

You stopped breathing and you felt your pulse hammering in your ears.

Numbed you sat at the table, slowly turning your head towards the kitchen.

What you saw was one of the girls picking up the remains of a casserole dish from the ground.

She was laughing nervously at you, muttering words you weren’t able to hear.

You grinned a bit and rose slowly from your chair heading to the stairs.

When you passed the door Shane was just entering the house.

“Hey”, he said smiling.

Your face remained motionless and without looking at him you climbed the stairs.

You walked along the floor and rested your head at the first door you found. Just now you started to breathe again.

You inhaled deeply and felt your lungs hurting. You exhaled through your mouth and everything started to turn around you.

Suddenly you felt two hands gripping your shoulders.

“Hey, (y/n)…What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Shane was standing behind you.

You turned around, eyes closed.

“It’s ok….it will be ok”, you hushed your mantra.

“Look at me”, he said, took your hand and placed it on his chest.

“Feel the beat of my heart”, he said in a deep, warm voice.

You looked into his eyes and tried to concentrate on the steady beating inside his chest. Through his shirt you felt the warmth his body was radiating.

When your breathing calmed down a bit his mouth twitched into a small smirk.

“That’s it”, he whispered hoarsely.

His hand was covering yours, his fingertips tenderly tracing your skin.

You placed your other hand on his chest, gripping into his shirt, pulling him closer.

He enclosed you in his arms and let his lips rest on your forehead.

His embrace gave you a feeling of comfort and absolute safety you hadn’t felt for ages. Since it all began and you lost everything and everyone you loved you lived in fear.

Right now this man managed to give you peace of body and mind merely through his presence.

Felling relieved and enchanted, you placed some light kisses on the side of his neck, causing him swallow hard.

Then everything went very fast.

He brought his lips to yours parting them with his tongue. One hand gripped into your hair at the back of your head, the other one he placed on your butt lifting you up while his body pushed you against the wall.

You held on tight to his traps feeling them contracting under your touch.

He kissed you passionately making you sigh out loud.

You felt his hand wander from your backside to your waist, lifting your shirt and gripping into your flesh.

You rested the back of your head on the wall letting him caress your throat with kisses and bites.

Slowly he began to unbutton your jeans and you encouraged him by pressing your lower body firmer to his, feeling his hardness already.

You turned around placing your palms on the wall.

Putting his hands beneath your shirt he seized your breasts from behind, squeezing them tenderly.

He kissed the back of your neck, tracing it with his tongue up to your ear.

You arched your back, pushing your butt against his groin.

A deep growl escaped him and you felt his hand slipping inside your panties.

When his fingers brushed your wetness you exhaled sharply, throwing your head back onto his shoulder.

He entered you with two fingers, moving them slowly in and out of you.

You turned your head to his face and he placed his mouth on yours, muffling your desperate moans with his lips.

Repeatedly you broke the kiss gasping for air.

Soon you felt your climax already building up inside of you.

“Shane”, you hushed.

He brought his other hand to your throat, caressing it with light squeezes.

Suddenly he removed his fingers and you let out a whiny sound at the loss of friction.

He turned you around and pushed you back to the nearby bed.

Your legs felt like jelly so he took you back into his arms, supporting your weight.

When he let you lay down he simultaneously started to yank off your jeans and panties.

He licked your lower belly and your yearning made your mind go blank.

You stroked his shaved, stubbly head urging him to move further down. Normally you where not that perky, but this man drove you crazy in this very moment and your body craved for him.

You felt him smirking against your skin and he positioned his head between your legs.

He kissed you tenderly putting your leg on his shoulder.

His tongue traced your folds up and down slowly and you started circling your hips steadily.

He slipped his tongue inside of you and you hissed, gritting your teeth as a wave of delicious delight went through your body.

Your moans became rampant as he kept on pleasuring you with his mouth and tongue and you finally came hard, almost screaming out loud.

He kissed your inner thighs, stroking your shaking legs soothingly.

“Oh my God, Shane”, you chuckled out of breath.

He came up, positioning himself on top of you.

“You feel better”, he asked, narrowing his eyes and smirking.

“Hells, yes.” You pulled him closer kissing him for a while and noticing that you were not yet done with him.

He straightened himself and undressed, revealing his impressive upper body.

You let your hands feel his firm abs, moving up his broad chest.

When he got rid of his remaining clothes he lay down beside you and pulled you up to sit down on top of him.

You stroked his pecs and lowered your head to kiss his chest and collar bones.

You guided him inside of you and he growled deeply, gripping your hips.

He felt amazing inside of you and the feeling of him hitting the perfect spots made your body shiver.

You moved faster and he clawed his nails into your flesh.

Raising his upper body he flipped you over to your back, pushing hard into you.

He gripped the headboard of the bed, intensifying his thrusts.

Sweet sounds of pleasure escaped his mouth and you felt that he was close.

You seized his biceps and bit down on the crook of his neck as your second orgasm washed over your body.

With a few deep thrusts he climaxed too with a hoarse moan.

He rested his body on yours breathing raggedly, entagling his fingers in your hair. Kissing your neck and shoulders he slowly regained his breath. You were tracing his spine up and down tenderly, cuddling close to his hot torso. He raised his head looking at you placing featherly kisses on your mouth.

“Are you alright”, he asked with a soft look in his eyes.

“Yes”, you said. “Thank you for this….distraction.”

Smirking you kissed his chin.

“Anytime, baby doll”, he smiled back.

“But hey, seriuosly”, he said and and rested his forehead on yours. “You can always count on me… I’ll be there when you need me.”

He stroked your cheek and you closed your eyes.

“I know, I’ll be there for you, too”, you whispered and indulged in this perfect moment of closeness and comfort.


End file.
